cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aryana
Historical Recap A brief history of Aryana upon being granted independence by Vinland. In the age of exploration during the vibrant cultural reawakening of the renaissance, Vinlandic sailors navigated the vast tracks of ocean of the pacific, charting islands, documenting vegetation and life, and establishing ports and trade links as part of a vast Vinlandic empire. All was going well, with the state of the art naval power of the Vinns coercing the native Polynesians to cooperate with the expansionism and development of the region. With everything going well, and the economy boosting rapidly from the natural riches of the pacific islands, the Vinlandic cabinet immediately agreed to plans of further expansion. They have heard news of rich and fertile soil deeper into the east and quickly materialized plans to capitalize on its natural wealth. The Expansion In the early 18th century, grand admiral of the Vinlandic Kriegsmarine Eric Ceowulf I of the 4th fleet stationed in Njordsbay, Njordgaard (formerly Hawaii, the natives were pressured into accepting the alteration in name....many fled in mass exodus as their culture and placenames were replaced by the Scandinavian derived Vinnish culture, and they were not happy with it) assembled a massive fleet of 400 ships, consisting of state of the art galleys, dromons, small war and fishing craft and Ceowulf's mighty flagship the Bergelmir, they set off; their crew consisting of mainly seafaring warriors carrying on a modernised Viking legacy but also with craftsmen, engineers, farmers and their families. They had plans of settlement. As the fog cleared on an early November day, a vast island was set before their eyes, lush, rich and teeming with life. The sailors of the 4th fleet were awestruck, and fired signal flares of flaming pitched arrows onto the land. Eric's flagship was the first to beach along the sandy coast. With his musket slung around his shoulder and his right hand on the hilt of his sword, he drew his blade, drove it into the ground and claimed the land for himself and his folk and shouted "this here land shall forever be known as Aryana, of the isles of the Aryana". As the massive crew set up camp, plans were enacted to develop the country. Scouts spotted land for agricultural use deep in the inland, engineers and architects laid the foundations for their towns by felling timber and preparing the wood for construction. Beautiful elegant buildings in the Scandinavian fashion were erected, and Eric Ceowulf ordered the construction of a massive hall in the center of the town in progress. A port was also rapidly built to dock the ships of the fleet, and fisherman set out in drones to supply food for the settlers. Several months later, the newly built great city of Odinsgard was finished and links were set up with the empire....But as the days grew longer, the connections became harder to maintain, and unrest began to brew. Independence and Freedom But upon the parliamentary democratic government of Vinlands emergence, Aryana, along with several other colonies were granted independence. This left Aryana cut off from all supply and was forced to fend for itself; and it couldn't have come at a worse time being that the skraelings of the pacific and natives of Aryana were beginning to emerge from their isolated forest dwellings and challenge the existence of the small newly created nation with a population just under 86,000. In 1721 at the corronation of Konig Erik Ceowulf I, the new king issued a decree that blood and iron will be the only means of safeguarding the folk from annihilation in this world of struggle. War parties led under the command of faithful generals led cavarly and infantry raids (with the few horses available at the time) against hostile native tribesmen. Intense warfare ensued as the years passed, with several hundred settlers being killed and their villages razed; but when the smoke cleared, it was the volk who emerged victorious. Ceowulf's firm policy of expansionism and kin loyalty saved the day. Nearly all hostile tribes were either wiped off the face of the earth or fled to neighboring islands. The banner of this united new land was a symbol of their heritage that's symbolism has been the basis for their victory against all odds and prosperity in times of struggle; the odal was adopted as the official banner with a raven to symbolize divine protection of their wonderful land. To this day, the Ceowulf line continues to rule over the isles of Aryana, with Sigmund Ceowulf currently chancellor of the country. The old Vinlandic social principles have been embedded into society, with a socially minded national government in place to rule over the volk under the leadership of the royal bloodline, which has vowed to uphold the purity and values of its heritage at all costs. Life and Culture Ties with Vinland were severed once the nation was destroyed, but ties with their kindred in the empire of Ny Sverige are strong, despite the vast distance between them, and the nation is an industrial powerhouse, with government overseen technological advances into eco safe fuels making serious progress and being fused into society making Aryana a hallmark of civilization in a barbaric region. The well funded military is the biggest superpower in the region, with a large portion of the national budget going to education and evironment. Beneficial drugs are legal and used responsibly by the intelligent and hardworking populace. All forms of immigration are illegal and prevent socially damaging drugs from poisoning society. All smugglers are intercepted by the kriegsmarine and summararily executed. The sharks in the sea around Aryana are very fat and healthy. Crime is extremely low, which is due to the highly funded police and defense force, iron fist policies, and well funded social and education departments. Athletes from the isles regularly bring home gold medals in the olympics and pride their nation, and stun the world with their seemingly superhuman abilities. The individual supremacy is thanks to their healthy and progressive totalitarian odalist community and strong moral values that prevail in the Aryana. Parades are held in Odinsgard every year on our national holiday, the day when Erik Ceowulf drove his sword into the sand and annexed this island to the volk. Religion Aryanans do not embrace organized religions on a large scale, as they, along with the government are entirely secular in their management of the nation, but the spiritual of society are not persecuted and enjoy equality and respect just as any other citizens. This is not to say that there aren't restrictions however. Decadent, flamboyant eastern religions such as Islam and ultra pacifist Christianity and Judaism are rejected by the people and the state as well, as it is believed among Aryanans that placing such all consuming faith and guidance in nonexistent supernatural divinities cause people to lose touch with their material, earthly duties and moral responsibilities. Christianity is allowed to some degree, if practiced in a positive form, free of the blind worship and clouded judgment that distracts their followers from their duties to family and nation, and only embrace the semi humanist and socially beneficial preachings of the Bible. Islam however, is entirely outlawed and rejected by the populace, as it lacks the qualities tolerated by our brand of positive Christianity. Judaism has never come to our attention, as the presence of a Jewish community has never existed within the nation, as the Vinlandic settlers who founded the nation were of solely northern European heritage, and all modern immigration to the nation is outlawed. But if practiced on a religious level, it would be treated the same as Christianity; although this has yet materialize on any level, due to a total lack of public interest. And although the vast majority of the nation is secular and agnostic, this does not take into account the folkish heritage and mythological interest of the public. Many families have been raised hearing stories brought to the nation by the Vinlandic settlers, who in turn brought their mythological accounts from the old Germanic world. The stories of the Eddas and the likes of the Nibelungen are popular among the people, even outside of the rural communities which make up the bulk of the nation. Science is prevalent, but despite this, harmless "cults" of the old Germanic gods are still widely in practice, despite the fact that the majority do not take them seriously, many see them as a nice way to increase national unity and carry on the oral traditions of their forefathers by keeping age old stories alive, and even adding new ones as the time sees fit. Festivals celebrating the various seasonal cycles such as Midsummer and Yule are practiced in place of Easter and Christmas. Wars and Military History From the earliest days of the founding of the nation, the Aryanan people have overcame innumerable obstacles and hardships which at times seemed hopeless, yet, with their spirit high, fought on to the last and ultimately triumphed in every conflict. Even the minority of the few early defeats are considered triumphs, as they failed to break the will of the nation and people. The Expansion and Independence and Survival wars are recorded in depth in the above sections of the article. In modern times, the Aryana, as a leading member state in the alliance of the Northern Empire (Nordreich/NoR) has led it's troops into battle under the NoR and Aryana banner on several occasions. Each instance so far has been an officially declared victory, despite attacks on the home island by enemy bombers, missiles and even on one instance during the second great war, a nuclear weapon on the coastal Aryanan city of Bjornssheim, which inflicted much needless suffering and damages. Every attack on the nation has been repaid on the attackers hundredfold; with the Aryanan military always at full alert and readiness to go on the defensive and offensive if need be, for the good of the nation. Victories in the field of battle have been achieved against members of the ODN, ICP and several other alliances during the massacre of the maroon war, and the struggle of the Second Great War. The military is ever growing as land acquisitions increase, and defense priorities are needed, as hostile foreigners merit heightened alertness from the armed forces. The current Imperial Armed Forces is flexing it's power against aboriginals in its continuing imperial expeditions into the savage wilderness of Australia and the islands surrounding New Guinea and New Guinea itself. Special Operations against hostile Asiatic pirates in foreign countries are targeted by the military despite protests from their native nations, as they pose a direct threat to the security of the Northern Islands in the rare event they manage to slip past the national Navy. The Insurgency in Australia and other imperial holdings is minimal, as natives are expelled as to make room for Aryanan settlers, and prevent any possibilities of guerilla warfare. Natives continue to resist the expansion, but their armed efforts are in vain, as they cannot stop one of the most advanced militaries in the world with sticks and boomerangs. Rebel communes deeper into Australia and the jungles of the pacific islands are regularly attacked by war helicopters and bomber squadrons of the Navy and Airforce. These air campaigns will continue until it is clear for a land advancement, which removes any stragglers from the land. Then once the land is clear, settlers are permitted to move in from the home islands. Odinsgard Odinsgard is the capitol city of the Aryana, and residence of chancellor Ceowulf and his family. Category:Volksleitung Category:Nations Category:Fascism Category:Nordreich Category:Good Nation Pages